


Quarter Life Crisis

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Cute, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Lies, Light Angst, Living Together, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: Gods really shouldn’t be dating demigods. It’s one of those unspoken rules. Then again this is Apollo and Percy so rules, spoken and unspoken, don’t really apply now do they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Apollo doesn’t really know when it started; maybe it was when he first met Percy and gave him and his friends a lift. Or maybe it was when Percy turned down the chance to become a God himself. The point is, Apollo doesn’t know nor does he really care because he’s dating Percy Jackson and no one else can have him.

Sure it’s frowned upon and sometimes Artemis goes over to the apartment he rents with Percy just to lecture him about how it’s wrong and Gods shouldn’t be dating demigods because really Percy is family and it’s just  _ wrong _ .  But Apollo doesn’t care, all that matters is that Percy likes him and he likes Percy and in the end, that’s all that matters right?

Well it should be all that matters, but it isn’t. Apollo sat slumped on the couch staring up at the plain white ceiling of the posh apartment he shares with Percy; it was huge with two bedrooms, two baths, a living room, dining room, kitchen and balcony.

If he was being honest with himself, Apollo was going through a bit of a crisis. 

How old was he now? How many years-how many centuries has he lived? Has he done everything he set out to do? And if he didn’t, does it really matter? Is this what his life was to be now-dealing with a-

Just then someone opened the balcony door and walked in. “Hello dear brother. Is this really how you spend your days?”

He sat up to see none other than his twin sister walking inside and shutting the balcony door behind her. “Artemis?”

“Of course.” She smiled at him; today she chose to appear the same age as her brother, in 

her early twenties. “Aren’t you going to offer me some tea?”

At that he jumped up and led her to the kitchen, halfheartedly buttoning up his white shirt just so she wouldn’t lecture him about it. “Would you like some tea?”

“Yes thank you.” Artemis shrugged off her jacket and sat down at the kitchen table to watch as Apollo flew around the kitchen making tea; the human way. Before he began dating Percy it would never have happened, in fact Apollo wouldn’t even know what tea  _ was _ if it wasn’t for Percy.

“Apollo, seriously what is this?” She gestured around the apartment and finally at him. “If this is some sort of joke I suggest you rethink it. Do you think Poseidon-”

“You haven’t told him have you?” Cold fear ran down his back as he stared at his sister, so much like him yet so not. While he was laid back and cool, she was serious and a stickler for the righteous. It wouldn’t be surprising if she did tip off Poseidon, but he hoped that she didn’t; that she respected him enough to side with him because no matter what his loyalty was to his sister if it ever came to choosing sides.

They held each other’s gazes for a few seconds before she shook her head. “No…of course not but what makes you think you can continue to hide this? It’s already been two weeks-"

“Exactly. Only two weeks sis, relax will you?”

Artemis continued to stare at her brother as he slowly set the teacup and saucer in front of her. “Is this some sort of crisis you’re going through?”

At that his jaw tightened. It was. Apollo didn’t know  _ what _ to do anymore; actually if he was being honest this listless feeling settled right after Percy declined the offer to be a God. He was looking forward to showing him all the amazing powers he would get, teach him how to use them and all in all hang out and have some fun with the guy. But then Percy turned it down and all Apollo could do was shrug it off.

But he couldn’t, not really he started thinking of all the reasons why Percy would turn down the opportunity to be a God and then he realized, maybe being the Sun God wasn’t all that great.

And so he met up with Percy, one thing led to another and suddenly they were renting an apartment together and dating. It wasn’t anything serious, Percy still treated him like he normally did and Apollo, well Apollo was still Apollo. He got up every morning and raised the sun then crawled back into his own bed because despite what everyone thought, he still hadn’t slept with Percy.

“That’s it isn’t it?” Artemis whispered, blowing into her tea. “ _ You _ are having a quarter-life crisis and your solution is to date Poseidon’s favorite son.” She sighed and shook her head. 

“Honestly Apollo, you are a piece of work. Why can’t you upgrade your Maserati or something reasonable? You think Poseidon will give a damn about your crisis when he finds out you're not only dating Percy but living with him? And have you even  _ thought  _ about Percy and how he will feel when he finds out this is all because you’re going through something?”

“Artemis!” Apollo glared, face red, fists clenched, jaw locked. “ _ Shut up! _ ” He hissed, and glanced around the open kitchen. “I don’t interfere in your life; stay the hell out of mine!”

She merely raised an eyebrow at his outburst. “I’m just trying to look out for you Apollo.”He took a couple of deep calming breaths before speaking. “Don’t ruin this for me Artemis. I mean it; stop sticking your nose in here.”

“What about Percy? Does he know this,” She waved her hand around. “Is just a fling for you? That you have no intention of really carrying this on? That this is just a lark?” 

Apollo worked his jaw, head held high determined not to let his sister get to him again. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Just then the front door knob jingled, signaling Percy was unlocking the door.

Artemis glanced at the front door then back at her twin brother before casually sipping her tea.

“Aren’t you leaving?” He muttered, walking into the living room and smoothing down his button 

down.

“No, not yet it’s been so long since I’ve seen Percy. I think I’ll stay awhile.” She answered a cool smile on her face.

There wasn’t any time to respond since the door opened and Percy walked in backpack slung over one shoulder. “Hey.” He greeted his boyfriend, kicked the door shut and walked into Apollo’s waiting arms for a kiss. “College sucks.” He mumbled against Apollo’s lips before gently running his tongue along Apollo’s lower lip.

“I somehow doubt sucks is the right word you used Percy.” Artemis’ tight voice called from the kitchen. “Perhaps ‘hard’ or ‘difficult’ or maybe ‘confusing’ is the word you’re looking for.”

Percy pulled back to stare up at his boyfriends annoyed face. “Is that…”

“My sister. Yes.” Apollo groaned and pulled Percy closer for a hug, starved for affection after an entire day alone then dealing with his obviously annoyed sister. “I’m sorry, I tried to get rid of her but she won’t  _ leave _ .”

“I can hear you know.” The current bane of Apollo’s existence walked into the room holding a teacup in one hand and the saucer in the other. She looked elegant in a flowing light blue gown, matching flats and her long auburn hair pulled back out of her face.

Percy pulled out of his boyfriend's arms and smiled uneasily at Artemis. “Hello Artemis, it’s been awhile. How are you?” He shrugged off his backpack and black jacket and threw them haphazardly onto the ground near the door.

Belatedly he realized what he’d down when he watched Artemis follow exactly what he did with a disapproving frown. Only after the jacket had slumped down to the ground did she sigh, almost as if mentally saying ‘boy’s will never think’ before smiling sympathetically at him. “I’m wonderful Percy, thank you for asking.” She set the teacup on the saucer before holding out one hand for him to take.

Gently, he accepted her hand and leaned in for an awkward hug before leading her to the couch. Absently he wondered if Apollo had hastily cleaned up when Artemis arrived since the coffee table was missing its usual cluster of coffee cups and books.

“This is a nice apartment you two have here.” She began, crossing one leg over the other as she looked around. “Spacious. Two bedrooms you say?” She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

He knew what she was really asking, it was in her eyes; two bedrooms? Is one for guests? Or do you two each have your own room? It would answer all of her questions. Percy scratched the back of his head and glanced at Apollo who took the chair opposite him and shrugged. 

“Yeah, two bedrooms one for each of us.”

“Ah.” Something in her voice made him look up at her suspiciously. “I see.” She again smiled sympathetically at him and patted his knee, which was a gesture he never received from her in all the years he’s known her. Sure she’s been nice, but this was kind on a whole different level. This was as if she genuinely cared about him and wanted to show her support to him.

“Artemis.” Apollo snapped.

“What is it?”

“I think it’s time you leave don’t you dear sister? You’ve worn out your welcome.” He stood up and moved to stand in front of Percy. “If you still have things to discuss we can talk at a later date.”

Slowly she stood up and handed the saucer and teacup to Apollo. “Yes. We  _ will _ continue this discussion at a later date brother. I can assure you of that.” She then smiled down at Percy, reached out a hand and patted his cheek. “I hope to see you soon Percy. Stop being a stranger.” And then she walked out onto the balcony and closed the doors after her.

**OOO**

The next morning greeted Apollo much too soon for his tastes since he was the one that had to make the morning happen. Sometimes he wished he could call up someone else and have them raise the sun for him, but of course that couldn’t happen so reluctantly he dragged himself out of bed, slumped down to his Maserati, and proceeded to bring forth the new day. By the time he reached back home, Percy was already up making coffee and eating cereal.

“Hey, morning.” Apollo smiled at the sight of his boyfriend dressed in a simple black v-neck and blue jeans leaning against the kitchen counter eating. It was comforting in a way he couldn’t describe; to know that this man was here, waiting for him after his work was done was something he never knew he wanted. Until now. And that thought alone chilled him to his very bones.

“Hey, everything go alright?”

“Of course.” Apollo walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, knowing Percy hated to be interrupted while eating. It was one of his pet peeves.  “Coffee done?”

“Just about. Get the cups?”

Wordlessly Apollo reached behind Percy, opened the cupboard and pulled down two mugs and set them on the counter.

“So, what’d Artemis want?” Percy asked casually, pouring the coffee and stirring in some sugar.

Apollo cringed, he knew it was only a matter of time before Percy asked and he still had no idea if he should just lie, or tell the truth. Obviously he went for a bit of both. “Just worried about you. Me. This.” He motioned between the two of them.

Percy raised an eyebrow and sipped his coffee. “Why? I mean I know on some level this is…wrong. But uh…I mean if we both and, it’s not like you’re forcing me and I…” He trailed off sheepishly. They never actually spoke about their relationship before, it sort of just happened and they went with it.

“I know but you know how she is. So doing anything today?” Apollo swiftly changed the topic and took a large, soothing gulp of coffee.

Grateful, Percy sent him a grin and shrugged. “Nothing planned. No classes and Mom’s working.”

“Not running off to visit your friends?”

At that Percy laughed, it was true though any day off he had he usually ran off to hang out with Grover and Annabeth or whoever called him. 

“Nah, kinda tired of their faces.”

That for some unknown reason stabbed Apollo’s heart and his face froze. Tired of their faces? What about his? Is Percy tired of his face? And why did the thought of Percy no longer interested in him hurt so much? So what if Percy was done with him?

“That was a joke, hey don’t take it seriously.” Percy reached out a concerned hand and squeezed his shoulder. “You alright? It was just a joke…I only meant…I was hoping you and I might do something today…”

At that Apollo snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. "Yeah sure. What'd you have in mind?" 

"I don't know...we could go to the movies?"

Apollo thought for a moment, his mind clicking away, until an idea popped into his mind. A very selfish, very risky idea. "How about we go out on a proper date?" 

"A proper date?” Percy repeated, unsure. 

“Yeah, let’s you and me get all dressed up in a nice suit and go out for dinner. What do you say?” 

**OOO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never been to a sushi bar so please forgive any inconsistencies.

 

A date with Apollo is never what it seems. “Where are we?” Percy asked, his voice low as he scanned his surroundings, trying to take in the hustle and bustle all around him. 

Beside him Apollo beamed happily. “Japan.”

At that Percy gaped up at Apollo standing next to him who looked completely proud of himself.

“We...right now we’re in Japan?”

“Yup.” Happy, Apollo slung one arm around Percy’s shoulder and pulled him along to start walking. “Hurry up, I want to purchase a suit before-”

“But you said dinner-date-that means- I thought you meant _tonight_.”

“I did.” Apollo nodded. “But I couldn't wait to take you out _tonight_ so instead I thought we could go somewhere where it already _was_ night and have our date now.” He grinned cheekily, clearly pleased with himself for coming up with the idea. “Come on, if memory serves there’s a suit shop not too far from here that always stocks the finest suits.”

Soon enough Percy found himself standing in the middle of a men's dress shop with a young shop keeper tailoring a black suit to his frame. Uncomfortable, he once again cast his gaze over to where Apollo stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a contented look on his face.

“This is too much…” Percy mumbled for what could have been the hundredth time since he was dragged into the shop.

“No it’s not.” Apollo waved off the shop keepers concerned glance. “Almost done?”

“Yes Sir.” The shopkeeper nodded and stood up. “It’ll take about twenty minutes for the alterations.” He gestured towards the changing room for Percy to change out of the suit and back into his clothing. “Would you like to select a suit as well?”

At that Apollo grabbed a suit he had hung up on the nearest rack and held it out to the shop keeper along with a small slip of paper. “I like this one. These are my measurements.”

**OOO**

Twenty minutes later the two strolled out of the shop wearing their newly tailored suits. Though Percy was still a little uncomfortable with the suit, he strived to take in the sights of Tokyo as they strolled through the streets, enjoying the unique sounds, scents, and scenery surrounding him.

“Did you want to see anything in particular?” Apollo asked as he led Percy down another side street, this one filled with young teenagers dressed in dark clothing. They all appeared to be modeling for no one in particular.   

“Not really…” Percy glanced around him to see a young teenage girl with a white parasol and a flower crown. “I mean, I don’t know anything about Japan let alone Tokyo.”

At that Apollo smiled and wrapped one arm around Percy as he guided them down the street then down a series of back alleyways until they emerged into the bustling main street. Immediately Percy’s senses was assaulted with bright lights, sounds, and scents from the city life.

“Do you want to see Tokyo Tower?”

“What’s that?”

“It’s…” Apollo glanced down at Percy to see him staring up at him with genuine wonder. “Honestly? It’s literally a tower...the second tallest in Japan.” He answered, his tone a little deadpan.

At that Percy raised an eyebrow. “While that’s cool and all...why would I want to see a tower? Isn’t Japan known for seafood?”

“It is known for seafood but you want to eat now? You just had breakfast.” He glanced around him for a moment and spotted a karaoke bar. “How about karaoke?” Apollo offered as he began to drag Percy towards the karaoke bar.

“Singing? You dragged me all the way to Japan to sing?!” Percy struggled against his grip for a few seconds before giving in when he realized he was making a scene. All around him people stopped and not only starred, but glared. Suddenly, he couldn't feel more of a western tourist if he tried.

“It’s a cultural staple Percy. Give it a chance.” Apollo murmured into Percy’s ear before planting a kiss on his cheek and pulling him through the door.

And so, the two spent a good three hours singing to their heart's content every song that caught their fancy. They enjoyed the ridiculousness of the situation, but most of all, they both enjoyed the time spent with each other, regardless of how off-key they sounded. It was quality time together they didn’t get to enjoy all too often, so they reveled in the opportunity. 

**OOO**

“How about food now?” Apollo asked as he stretched, lying down on the couch and kicking his feet up onto armrest. Percy was fairly certain that putting feet up on furniture was considered a big no-no, but he was far too happy to say anything.

“Sounds good. Sushi?” Percy asked hopefully, a slow smile spreading on his face as he thought of food. “And cola...they have cola here right?”

“Mhm…” Apollo absently answered, his eyes traveling along Percy’s body as he shrugged on the suit jacket. He stared as the buttons on Percy’s dress shirt strained with the movement and revealed glimpses of the skin beneath. It was moments like these that Apollo never took for granted, the moments when Percy would do something completely normal but it would make Apollo’s heart nearly leap out of his chest and his mouth run dry. If Apollo didn’t know better, he would say Percy did things like this on purpose.

“Apollo?” Percy’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “You okay?”

“Hm?” Apollo blinked and looked at Percy to see him standing in the middle of the small room with his jacket already on and hair half-way smoothed down. “You ready to go?”

At that Percy raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Yeah.”

Together, they left the karaoke bar and walked with purpose down the street. “You know where we’re going?” Percy asked, his eyes roaming over the brightly lit buildings towering high into the night sky.

“I know a place.” Apollo smiled smoothly at him as they walked past a group of teenagers mulling about. “It’s not exactly famous but the sushi is great. It’s local.” He gently nudged Percy’s shoulder and directed them to a small shop near the end of the block.

Apollo slid open the old japanese style door for them to enter and immediately Percy’s mouth started watering at the aroma. It was a small shop, barely ten patrons could fit in at once, but clearly it was conceived to be quaint. The lighting was low and the music was soothing which served to create an intimate and serene atmosphere, which was the exact opposite of the bustling Tokyo streets right outside the door.

“Hi, two please.” Apollo smiled warmly down at the waitress who merely smiled and nodded as she glanced around her and motioned to two seats available to her left.

“Is this alright?” She asked as the chef emerged from the flaps behind her.

“Perfect.” Apollo smiled as he and Percy took their seats and settled in.

Almost immediately the chef smiled at them and placed the traditional setting before them. “What can I get you two?” He asked, his voice low to match the quiet atmosphere.

Apollo glanced at Percy before speaking. “How about we leave it in your capable hands?”

The chef only nodded in acknowledgement before getting to work. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, both just watching the chef work before them. They watched as he expertly picked up a fresh fish and remove the scales, then debone it right in front of them before delicately slicing it into perfect little pieces.  

While Apollo watched the chef before him, his mind began to wander back to what his sister said hours ago about him going through a crisis and his solution was to have a fling with Percy. Was she right? Was he really just using Percy as a way to escape?

Slowly, his gaze drifted over to the young man seated beside him. Percy was one hundred percent enthralled with watching the chef in front of him, his eyes were glued to every move that the chef made. Apollo took this opportunity to just look at Percy, to really look at him and take in every detail of the young man he was currently dating. He took in the way Percy’s hair stuck up at random yet somehow chic angles, the way his eyebrows raised and dropped with each expression, the way his mouth quirked up on one side when he was pleased or impressed with something the chef did-in short, Apollo noticed everything about Percy.

And he liked it all.   

“Percy.” Apollo spoke his name, voice pitched low to match the lighting.

Slowly, Percy looked over at Apollo, his eyes almost sparkling in the dim lightning.

“I’m-I think you should know…” Apollo slowly reached across the gap between them, giving Percy enough time to retract his hand if he so chose.

He didn't.

“I like this.” He gestured between the two of them with his free hand. “I like you Percy. I like this.” He glanced around the dimly lit restaurant and up at the chef to see him busy rolling rice between his hands. “I like getting all dressed up and taking you out.”

At that, Percy swallowed nervously and glanced around, taking in all the men dressed in fine suits like himself, all the woman dolled up for a night out. He looked at the couples ranging from first date to one-hundredth all smiling, flirting, and happy.  It wasn't that he wasn't happy with Apollo, it’s just that he never thought about it. It just kind of happened. Sure they hung out, went on one or two little dates and kissed, but they never really established anything. They moved in together because it was easier. Percy was going to college and needed a place closer to campus and Apollo-well Apollo could live anywhere and offered to rent a place with him.

Why not? It seemed like a good idea.

But this-now? This-this confession? It wasn’t something Percy was prepared for.

Sure, he liked Apollo.

And yeah, they were dating, but nothing was official. At least, Percy didn’t think so.

Percy took a deep breath to quell his nerves before speaking, nervously he flexed his fingers still sitting in Apollo’s hand. “I like this too.” He smiled worryingly.

Sensing Percy distress Apollo laid his other hand atop Percy’s. “Hey, relax. This is me taking you out on an amazing date to try and impress you. This isn’t a proposal okay?” He laughed quietly. “This is what I want to do with you-take you amazing places, show you things humans only dream about-show you what you can have.” His gaze flitted around again to make sure no one was listening. “I want to show you what life can be like. And I’m telling you that I like this thing we have going. That’s all.” He smiled and pulled back as the chef cautiously yet professionally placed two small plates in front of them.

“Alright gentlemen, here we go.” The chef smiled as he pulled his hands back and waited for them to try his sushi. “This is currently in season-absolutely fresh.”

**OOO**


	3. Chapter 3

The date was everything Apollo could have hoped for and more. Both he and Percy enjoyed the sushi bar and then rounded off the evening with a leisurely walk around Tokyo where they indulged in everything from ice cream to fried seafood. As far as Apollo was concerned, the date went as smooth as possible.

So hours later when he laid in his bed with his hands folded behind his head staring up at the ceiling with his mind racing a thousand miles per second, it seemed illogical. By all accounts he should be happy as a clam, but he wasn't. He should be sleeping. He should be tucked away under the sheets, his brain playing out his lovely date with Percy in high-definition detail-but no. He was wide awake, the euphoria of the day long gone and the only thing left was the feeling of mild embarrassment and constant nagging worry that he just couldn't shake.

The date was absolutely _perfect_.

Percy enjoyed himself, Apollo enjoyed himself, no one got hurt and he got both of them back home without so much as a scratch.

It was ideal.

And yet, for some reason, it wasn't.  

Even though Apollo told Percy that all he wanted to say was that he liked what he and Percy had going, it didn't come close to the truth. In reality he had no idea what he was really doing with his life. All he knew was that he liked Percy and wanted-no he _needed_ to see where this would go.

It’s been years since he felt anything near curiosity and life with Percy-well life with Percy was _exciting_ . He woke up and did his job but-but he _felt_ different.

He felt alive-which was something he hadn’t felt in a _long_ time. It’s been so many years since he felt that way-he couldn't even remember the last time he did something spontaneous like pop over to Japan for _fun_. 

He had forgotten what living was, that is, until he met Percy.

 _That_ was what he wanted to say.

But instead, he took the safer route when he saw the cornered, panicked look in Percy’s eyes. It was obvious they were on two different pages. Percy clearly wasn't on the same line of thinking as he was and that wasn’t the appropriate time to broach the subject.

Apollo’s life was getting complicated, and fast. Sighing, he rolled over to glance at the clock and sighed. It was almost time to move the sun again.

**OOO**

After moving the sun to it’s place high in the sky, Apollo returned back home to his little apartment to see Percy studying in the living room. Quietly, he made himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen before walking into the living room to see Percy scowling and aimlessly flipping through a large book.

“Hey, you alright there?” He asked sitting down beside his boyfriend and offering him a sip of coffee. Percy declined and shoved the book off his lap and right onto Apollo’s foot.

“Fuck!” Apollo swore, immediately grabbing his now bruised foot as he cautiously placed the cup of coffee on the coffee table. “Fucking hell Percy!”

“Sorry! Shit man sorry I didn’t…”

Apollo sighed and picked up the offending book, grunting at the weight before placing it on his lap and flipping through. His eyes flitted over several pages before lighting up with interest. “Wait…is this poetry?”

“No.” Percy snorted and downed half the bottled water. “It’s a play. By Shakespeare-well it’s _all_ his plays...I think-it’s boring and I don’t understand a damn word.”

“Hm…” Apollo nodded, flipping back to the beginning of the play. “Macbeth. What’s it about?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.”

Smiling Apollo threw an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and pulled him closer to his body to kiss his temple. “Really? Let me read it for awhile, maybe I can help.”

“Go right ahead.” And Percy snuggled down, laying his head on Apollo’s shoulder, his nose tucked into his neck.

Contented to have his boyfriend snuggling by his side and a large book of famous plays in his lap; Shakespeare may not be his usual form of poetry, but the prose is oddly enchanting as well, Apollo happily set to work reading Macbeth for Percy.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Apollo cleared his throat and began to read aloud. _“Your children shall be kings.”_

“Hm?” Percy opened his eyes to see Apollo pointing down to the next line. “Are you kidding me?”

Grinning Apollo cleared his throat and continued to tap at the next line, waiting for Percy to figure out he wanted him to read it out loud.

“No.” Percy shifted to a more comfortable position. “I’m not-”

Apollo hummed in encouragement and jostled Percy’s head still on his shoulder; this earned a groan before he looked back down at the book and relented. _“You shall be king.”_

Eagerly Apollo wrapped his arm more securely around Percy and once again cleared his throat before reading aloud the next line. _“And thane of Cawdor too: went it not so?”_

 _“To the selfsame tune and words. Who’s here?”_ Percy struggled, but Apollo only reassuringly rubbed the palm of his hand up and down his arm, silently encouraging him.

“Enter ROSS and ANGUS: The king hath happily received, Macbeth,

The news of thy success; and when he reads

Thy personal venture in the rebels’ fight,

His wonders and his praises do contend

Which should be thine or his: silenced with that,

In viewing o’er the rest o’ the selfsame day,

He finds thee in the stout Norweyan ranks,

Nothing afeard of what thyself didst make,

Strange images of death. As thick as hail

Came post with post; and every one did bear

Thy praises in his kingdom’s great defence,

And pour'd them down before him.”

Percy blinked then looked up at Apollo. “What the fuck did any of that mean?”

Apollo rolled his eyes and pointed to the next line.

“Seriously? What good is any of this? Fine fine.” He found the line and read it. “We are sent

To give thee from our royal master thanks;

Only to herald thee to his sight,

Not to pay thee.”

“And, for an earnest of a greater honour,

He bade me, from him, call thee thane of Cawdor:

In which addition, hail, most worthy thane!

For it is thine.”

“What, can the devil speak true?” It was then Apollo leaned down and kissed Percy’s temple, gaining his attention to kiss him fully on the lips. “Understand what’s going on yet?”

“Nope.” Percy mumbled before gently biting down on Apollo’s lower lip then licking the sore spot.

“Okay.” Apollo  pulled back and pointed to the beginning of the play. “There are three witches.

Macbeth is the main character okay? Banquo as well; but anyway the three witches tell Macbeth he will be king, Banquo’s children will be king and Macbeth will be named thane of Cawdor.”

“Fun.”

“They are all very important titles Percy.” Apollo chided lightly. “You see, to be foretold that you and your children shall be kings is a very important-very serious prophecy to be told.”

And so they went all afternoon, Apollo reading ahead a few pages then picking out the most interesting or important parts for them to read aloud then explaining it all to Percy. At the end of the evening Percy finally understood Macbeth, and Apollo found a new way of writing and speaking to obsess over. 

**OOO**

Dinner was always a special time for the two young men, it was the one time in the day that they both made sure to be home together for. It was the time that they subconsciously decided that they would always spend together no matter how chaotic their lives became.

“I’m thinking Italian.” Apollo declared as he pulled out a worn Italian menu from the menu drawer.

“Funny, cause I was thinking Chinese.” Percy mumbled as he stretched his back.

“But we had Japanese food for lunch.” Apollo whined and held the menu out in front of him. “Italian would taste so good with wine. Don’t you think?”

At Apollo’s antics Percy merely rolled his eyes, but relented. He had to admit that technically speaking, it was Apollo’s turn to pick what they ate given that Percy did insist on sushi for lunch-it was only fair. “Fine, but can we go out instead of ordering in?”

“Why?” Apollo began to nervously sweat at Percy’s request. While normally he would jump at any opportunity to take Percy out and show him off, what his sister said was still sitting in the back of his mind.

To some extent, Artemis was right. Poseidon really wouldn’t take it well if he found out he was dating Percy. While Apollo wasn’t one-hundred percent sure, he had a gut feeling that Poseidon was keeping tabs around town where Percy lived. Which meant there was a good chance that if Apollo kept dating Percy around town, Poseidon would find out quite quickly.

“Because sitting in an Italian restaurant beats sitting at the kitchen table?” Percy raised a curious eyebrow. “Thought you’d be excited.”

“I would-I am-but…” Apollo grasped for any excuse he could come up with to stay home. “But...but I was thinking that we could enjoy a quiet night in-just the two of us eating Italian and drinking wine.” He smiled sweetly.

At that, Percy raised an eyebrow but returned his smile. “Apollo...are you...wooing me?” He smirked. “Trying to get me into bed with a romantic night in?” He questioned, taking a step closer to Apollo.

It wasn't his intention, really it wasn't-Apollo was simply trying to avoid any of Poseidon’s possible prying eyes, but damned if he was going to pass up an opportunity like that.

“Yes?” Apollo answered hesitatingly.

“Better order that food now then.” Percy winked then kissed him on the cheek. “I’m going to go shower.” With that said, he casually walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Apollo nearly lost his shit.

He could barely keep the Italian menu in his hand let alone order food at a time like this-Percy just insinuated that they were going to have sex.

That was what he meant right? What else could a wink, a kiss, and a shower possibly mean?


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out sex isn’t the only thing a wink and a shower can mean.

Now, a hardcore makeout session is not something Apollo is going to complain out-not in a millennia, especially after how weird and slow things with him and Percy have been going. It’s just...well honestly he thought he was going to be getting lucky.

“Wait-wait.” Percy gasped as he pulled his lips away from Apollo and groaned as Apollo dragged his tongue down the length of Percy’s neck in place of kissing him. “Seriously...wait a minute…”

“For what?” Apollo groaned and buried his nose between Percy’s neck and shoulder as his hands roamed aimlessly over Percy’s back.

“What...time is it?” Percy mumbled as he leaned farther away from Apollo’s warm body to reach for his mobile phone sitting on the coffee table behind him. Stretching, he unintentionally rubbed his thigh against Apollo’s erection, causing the God to groan louder.

“Seriously?” Apollo groaned, nipping lightly at Percy’s fingers wrapped around his mobile phone. “You want the time _now_?”

Pouting, Percy checked the time on his phone to see it read ten pm, then tossed it to the side in favor of pecking Apollo on the lips. “I’ve got class in the morning.”

“But-”

“And I can’t skip it.” He sighed as he wrapped his arms around Apollo’s neck and nibbled on his lower lip. “Attendance counts as part of my grade. And we haven’t even eaten yet.” Percy murmured as he kissed the corner of Apollo’s lips as he slowly lifted himself off of his lap. “Come on.”

At that, Apollo heaved a heavy sigh and pulled both his arms back to scrub at his face in an attempt to calm himself. He had to get his body under control-just because he desired to have sex doesn't mean that Percy does and just because Percy and him made out does not mean he gets to have sex. That’s not how it works. And as much as he wanted to, he wasn't about to pressure Percy into doing something he didn't want to do.

“Okay okay, give me a minute.” He took a deep breath to calm down.

“That worked up are you?” Percy asked innocently as he righted his sweatpants and pulled down his tee shirt that Apollo had pushed up.

“Hell yeah...you’re fucking sexy you know.” Apollo complemented and raked his eyes down Percy’s body, blatantly taking in the view as his gaze settled on the prominent bulge in Percy’s pants. “Very sexy…”

“Calm your ass down.” Percy mumbled, a heavy blush blooming on his face at Apollo staring at his rather obvious bulge. “I’m going to go set up the food.”

Apollo just heaved another breath and settled back into the cushions to try and regain control over his body. “Yeah...you do that…” He mumbled as he forcefully pulled his gaze away from Percy and his thoroughly rumpled form.

**OOO**

Dinner was consumed without much fanfare, in fact they both ate in relative silence. It wasn't exactly awkward, but given the fact that it was well into the night by the time they finally got around to eating and Percy remembered he had a short essay to hand in the following day, they finished up relatively quickly before both retired to their respective rooms.

“See you in the morning?” Percy stated, but phrased it more like a question.

“Of course.” Apollo winked at him. “Sweet dreams.” He blew a kiss in Percy’s direction before walking to his room and throwing himself onto his bed.

The make out session was both unexpected and perfect at the same time, Apollo reasoned. It was spontaneous and filled with a fire he forgot existed. Absently, he ran his thumb over his swollen lower lip and smiled, remembering the feel of Percy’s teeth scraping over his lip.

It was nice. It was more than nice actually. For the first time in a really long time Apollo felt contented, excited, and safe all at once-he felt the long forgotten emotions that real relationships brought once again.  

**OOO**

Morning came all too soon for Apollo’s liking, he thought, as he rolled out of bed just in time to raise the sun. By the time he returned back to the apartment Percy was already gone. Its wasn’t like Apollo expected anything different, he just kind of hoped that he would get to see him before he left. Realistically though, Apollo almost never got to see Percy in the morning because he had to raise the sun and got back after Percy already left for class. It was just the way their schedule worked so to hope for anything different really was wishful thinking.

“Shit.” He cursed under his breath and scrubbed his hands over his face. He had wanted to at least make Percy some pancakes today and weasel a goodbye kiss off of him-today, he tried his best to raise the sun as quickly as possible and dash back to the apartment. Unfortunately the sun took an allotted amount of time to raise and no amount of wishing and trying was going to change that fact. 

Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a much needed cup of coffee. Sluggishly, he poured water into the percolator and spooned several spoonfuls of ground coffee beans into the basket then flipped the coffee maker on. While he leaned against the counter, he absently scrolled through his phone just as a text message from Percy popped up on his screen.

_Hey, morning._

_Had to go to class._

_See you when I get back?_

Unconsciously, a smile blossomed on Apollo’s face as he read Percy’s text and it only continued to grow as his eyes flitted across the screen as he read it over and over again, just to make sure what he was reading was really there.

_Morning Percy._

_Of course you’ll see me._

_I’ll be waiting._

_Learn something!_

He quickly typed back then hit send.

His happiness faded quite quickly though, when someone cleared their throat from behind him. Slowly he turned to see his sister standing there staring at him. She had her arms folded in front of her and her hair down, giving off a serious yet somehow calming vibe.

“Apollo.” She spoke, her voice oozing annoyance and she slowly eyed him from head to toe, taking in his rumpled, slept in clothing and messy hair.

“Artemis.” He acknowledged and scowled, the elation he felt only moments before already fading away. “What are you doing here?” 

At his scowl Artemis smiled and invited herself to stroll into the living room and sit down. “It’s a later date dear brother.” She cooed confidently and crossed one leg over the other as she settled herself in. “It’s time to continue our conversation.”

“Must we?” He whined, knowing full well that there was no escaping this situation. Artemis had timed it perfectly. Percy wouldn’t be back from class for hours and Apollo didn’t have to move the sun for awhile-there was no wiggling out of this.

“Would you like some coffee?” He asked as he pulled down two mugs from the cupboard and proceeded to fill them to the brim, knowing that she wouldn’t decline.

“Yes, that would be fine.”

And so, the two settled in for a very long, very tedious, conversation.

**OOO**

Apollo wasn’t ready for the onslaught.

In hindsight, he really should have been because he’s known Artemis for over a millennia-he knew her tactics, her strategies, almost every trick in her arsenal. So when she showed up two days ago ranting and raving and glaring, he should have spent the last day prepping for her attack instead of taking Percy on an impromptu date to Japan. But, he didn’t prepare for his sister, so instead he sat there staring down into his cup of coffee while she listed every single reason that he should stop this thing with Percy.

“He’s so _young_ Apollo! He’s _twenty-one_ \- barely an adult, I bet he doesn’t even know what he’s doing so _you_ need to be the adult here and make the reasonable decision for him!” She exhaled loudly and slumped further down into the cushions.

She was right, of course. In comparison Apollo was so much older than Percy, he should be more responsible.

But that was the thing-he didn’t _want_ to be responsible. He thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of youth that coursed through his veins whenever he saw Percy, whenever they spent time together-he was tired of being responsible. He wanted to be _alive_.

Neither said anything for a good ten minutes. They just sat there in their own worlds, each mulling over their own problems and concerns in silence. Artemis was desperately trying to figure out her brothers actions, she was trying to understand his thought process-but she couldn't. She didn’t see any rationality behind the decisions he made within the last two weeks. All she could see was a man desperately deluding himself into a life that just wasn't his own, which wasn’t like him at all.

And Apollo...well, Apollo was was lost in his own head. Realistically he knew he should be the responsible one. He knew that he _should_ just keep his relationship with Percy strictly above board, but he also knew that he just _couldn’t_. He also knew that if Poseidon even suspected anything odd was going on he would be eyeball high in trouble-but for some inexplicable reason he couldn’t stop this thing with Percy. He had to see it through, he had to see how far they could go together.

“Apollo...Apollo look at me.” Artemis coaxed her brother out of his thoughts to look her in the eye. “Why?” She whispered, a look of pure worry was painted on her face.

“Why?” He stared at her, seeing various expressions flit through her eyes. Overwhelmingly, the one expression that consistently dominated was pure, unaltered concern.

“Yes. Why are you doing this? It’s the one question I haven’t asked.” She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment to collect herself. “Why are you doing this Apollo?” She pressed.

He didn’t answer right away, instead he downed the remainder of his now cold coffee and closed his eyes to block out her face while he gathered the courage.

“Because he makes me feel alive.” He slowly opened his eyes to see her staring at him without an ounce of emotion. “Because he makes me feel things I haven’t felt for years.”

The silence hung in the air like thick fog.

Artemis didn’t know how to respond, and Apollo didn’t want to continue or explain.

After a few moments, Artemis cleared her throat. “Apollo...are you depressed?” She sincerely asked, her voice quiet for once instead of powerful, her gaze trained solely on him.

“What?” He whipped his head around to stare at her, eyes open wide and jaw slack. “What? No!” Him? Depressed? What kind of conclusion was that to draw? He was enjoying the feelings that Percy exhibited in him, since when did that classify as depression? There she goes again-jumping the gun, sticking her nose into things-this was not what he wanted.

Sure, he knew she was going to turn up again and lecture him, tell him what a bad guy he was and how he was seriously risking his neck with Percy. He knew that he was going to endure _hours_ of her lecturing him on the ‘rules of being a God’ and her loving advice on how to escape the mess he’d gotten himself into. He knew she’d be persistent because he was her brother and it was what she did-she wanted him to be safe.

But he didn’t expect her to assume mental illness.

He didn’t expect that look in her eye, the tone in her voice-the sheer _concern_ for his well being.

It was disconcerting to him because this was a side of Artemis he never witnessed, and it actually frightened him a bit.

“Apollo don’t look at me like that-answer me seriously.” She grabbed his hand and held it between both of her own. “Are you feeling depressed? Do you feel lonely?” She gently patted his hand. “I’m here for you, you know that right? I’m always here for you. You can talk to me.”

“Artemis-stop-Artemis!” He snatched his hand out of hers and stood up. “Enough with this already!” He walked away and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not depressed! I’m-right now? Right now I’m frustrated!” He yelled and disappeared.

**OOO**

When Percy arrived home just after lunch he did not expect to see Artemis sitting in his living room. In fact, that was one of the last things he expected to come home and find. So when he walked through the door, ready to throw himself into Apollo’s arms and cajole him into eating BBQ for lunch, he was more than a little confused to see her sitting there.

“Artemis…?” He asked, shutting the door behind him.

“Last time I checked, I was.” She snipped, heaving a heavy sigh. “Has Apollo called you?” She asked, looking him over.

“Uh…” Quickly, he patted himself down to locate his phone in his pocket. “No...no don’t…” He trailed off as he checked the text messages as well. “No, he hasn’t called or texted me. Why? Is something wrong?”

It was then he looked around and noticed the distinct lack of Apollo in the apartment. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know.” She stood up, a blank look on her face as she too, glanced around as though expecting him to waltz out of his bedroom at any given moment. “I assumed he would contact you.”

Quickly, Percy chucked his backpack on the ground then began to seriously look around their apartment, looking for any sign of Apollo. “What happened here Artemis? Is he okay? Did you two fight?” He fired off question after question as he scoured the small space looking for any indication as to where Apollo might be.

Of course, in the back of his mind he knew that his efforts would be fruitless because Apollo is a God after all and he could just pop in and out of anywhere he felt like it without any trace. But still, it eased Percy’s mind just the slightest to know that at least he was trying to be productive instead of just sitting on his hands staring into space hoping for a sign.

“No!” Artemis snipped defensively, then sighed when Percy whipped around to stare at her. “Yes.” She admitted and glanced down at the two long forgotten coffee mugs sitting on the coffee table. “I think he might be depressed.”

  **OOO**

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story please leave a review. Actually, if you hated the story leave a review as well. Let me know if you want to read more.


End file.
